The present invention relates to a jet pumping device whose efficiency is improved in relation to known jet pumps.
The continuous jet pump works according to the principle of injection of a working fluid through a calibrated restriction (nozzle) leading to a high-velocity jet along the axis of a mixing neck. The jet carries along and mixes with the fluid to be pumped according to the momentum exchange principle. The velocity at the mixer outlet is converted to pressure in a divergent channel that follows the mixing neck.
The present invention improves pumping efficiencies by acting on the circulation of the pumped fluid and/or of the working fluid.
This type of pump can be used notably in petroleum effluent production, whether in surface installations or in bottomhole installations.
The advantages afforded by improved-efficiency jet pumps can be:
no or very few parts in motion, PA1 all fluid types can be pumped (liquids, gases, viscous liquids or liquids containing solids) from a liquid working fluid (water, oil, . . . ), PA1 their size is relatively compact and compatible with the dimensions of an oil well or of a delivery pipe. PA1 a) the nozzle holder comprises, in its inner channel, means for rotating the working fluid stream in the nozzle and means for rotating the nozzle around the longitudinal axis, said rotation means being independent of the energy of the working fluid or of the pumped fluid, the nozzle rotating in the opposite direction to the direction of rotation of the working fluid stream; PA1 b) the nozzle holder comprises, on the outside, means for rotating the pumped fluid stream, such as blades inclined in relation to the longitudinal axis; PA1 c) the nozzle holder comprises, on the outside, means for rotating the pumped fluid stream, such as blades inclined in relation to the longitudinal axis and, in its inner channel, means for rotating the working fluid stream in the nozzle.